


Rain

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Louisa buys a new Arabian, and her girlfriend helps her deal with the crowd of complaining people.





	Rain

Louisa met her girlfriend in the New Hillcrest town square, smiling upon seeing Lisa sitting at one of the tables of Jamie’s café.

“Hi,” said Louisa, standing opposite her. She’d come on foot this time, leaving her horses to rest inside her stable and the paddock.

“Hey,” said Lisa, smiling up at her. Louisa felt her heart flutter.

“Come to visit me?” asked Louisa.

“Nah,” said Lisa, leaning back in her seat. “Well, kinda, yeah. I heard that a certain Goldspur family and a certain scrooge have just got in some new Arabians.”

“Really?” asked Louisa. “My phone’s been on the charger all day so I didn’t get any messages.”

“Yeah, I saw them on my way over here,” said Lisa. “I stopped by the disco to try to convince them to play some of my music and I saw a new black Arabian, and then I rode through Greendale and saw Jakob unloading a chestnut one and this one with a real pretty white face.”

“So you came to pick me up and take me horse shopping?” asked Louisa.

“Yeah,” said Lisa. “I know you haven’t finished training your latest purchase yet, but I know how you like your new horses.”

“Let me just grab one of my old Arabians and we’ll go,” said Louisa. “I want to compare them.”

“Yeah, these new ones do look a little different,” said Lisa. “Their faces aren’t as dished.” She got up and Starshine trotted over from looking at the horses for sale.

The two girls rode through Old Stormgarden together, Louisa on Meteorrain and Lisa on Starshine. It was a peaceful ride, until Lisa took out her jPhone and started playing some music. But it wasn’t her music. Louisa grinned at the sound of her favourite movie soundtrack. She’d only watched the movie recently, but Spirit had quickly become her new favourite movie. Especially since gaining the trust of his son.

But when they reached the lower Goldspur farm, the peace vanished in the wake of angry, complaining voices. Louisa tried to ignore them and dismounted, trying to squeeze into a stall with a new addition. But there was another person on their horse squeezed in there, so Louisa ducked into the next stall where a chestnut Arabian was standing.

“Hmm, you don’t look like Jaik,” said Louisa quietly. He had different face markings, and a different body. But he was certainly cute. Louisa petted his nose and mane, then glanced into the next stall. It was still pretty crowded.

“Move!” Lisa shouted at them, and someone finally moved out of the stall. Louisa was glad, though she’d been on the verge of yelling at them too. Not to move but… just to shut up.They were all complaining about the price and how funny the new Arabians looked, and Louisa was quickly becoming tired of it. She knew that Jakob had worked so hard to get these horses, he’d mentioned it whenever she’d come along to fix things or move sacks of grain. Hearing all the complaints annoyed her.

“Oh, you’re pretty,” said Louisa once she could finally see the white face and blue eyes of the most popular Arabian. She held a hand up and the mare nuzzled it.

“That face is familiar, isn’t it?” said Lisa.

“Yeah, but I can’t quite put my finger on where I’ve seen it before,” said Louisa. “I know there’s a Paint horse at the horse market with a white face, but that’s not the one I’m thinking of.”

“Maybe her?” asked Lisa, bringing up a picture on her jPhone.

“Yes,” said Louisa, grinning. “That’s who she reminds me of, Rain!”

“So you’ll name her Rain,” said Lisa. “Now, what will her official Jorvegian name be?”

“That’s the question, isn’t it?” said Louisa, laughing. “Hmm…” As she scrolled through the horse registration website, she couldn’t help but overhear the complaints rising up again. The horses were too expensive, the colours were ugly, they looked weird…

“Hey,” said Lisa, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend from behind. Louisa breathed deeply through her nose, closing her eyes and relaxing into her girlfriend’s arms.

“Thanks,” said Louisa. With Lisa, the voices of everyone else were somehow quieter. Maybe it was because her head was resting against Lisa’s chest. Or maybe it was the time bubble that had formed around them.

“Which one of us did that?” asked Louisa. “Did I do that?” But she’d left her rune wand back in her stable.

“Nah, that was me,” said Lisa. “You seemed to be getting a little overwhelmed.”

“No, just angry,” said Louisa. “Some people have no respect.”

“I know,” said Lisa. “So, what do you want to name this horse?”

“Definitely something with ‘rain’ in it,” said Louisa. “I mean, look at her.” She petted the horse’s nose again.

“How about ‘Lightrain’?” Lisa suggested, and Louisa had to laugh.

“Like, Rain-lite,” said Louisa. “Not exactly Rain, but close enough.”

“I was referring to the weather event,” said Lisa. “Just a light rain.” Louisa giggled.

“Yes, that’s perfect,” said Louisa, finding the right name and then validating it. She turned around and kissed her girlfriend, waiting for the time bubble to vanish.

When it did, Louisa walked over to Jakob and handed him the correct amount of star coins, along with the tablet showing the horse’s name.

“I hope those other people aren’t annoying you too much,” said Louisa.

“Meh, it’s fine,” said Jakob. “At least someone buys my horses without complaining. And at least it’s not my daughter selling them. Hoo boy, they’d surely taste the wrath of Goldspur then.” He chuckled, and Louisa laughed too. That would be funny to see.

Louisa rode back to the stable in New Hillcrest on her new Arabian, Meteorrain walking along behind her.

“You didn’t check the other one,” said Lisa.

“I’ll go and see it tomorrow,” said Louisa. “Right now, I just want to go somewhere and relax with my girlfriend.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” said Lisa. Fortunately, there was a nice picnic spot out on the Sunset Islands for them to sit at, where their horses could graze while they looked out over the water and cuddled.


End file.
